Years in the Future
by Author-chan
Summary: This is a crossover between CCS and the tales of King Arthur. I hope you like it so please rr. NO FLAMES please.This story is now finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own (*Reader hears thump, thump, thump*) CCS

Disclaimer: I don't own (*Reader hears thump, thump, thump*) CCS. I wish I (*hears thump, thump, thump*) did. I –(*hears thump, thump, thump. *) **THAT'S IT!!! **(*Pan over to see a cute white bunny rabbit thumping all over the room.*) **IT'S TIME TO DIE, YOU STUPID RABBIT!!! YOU'VE INTERUPTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!! **(*Author-chan whips out a frying pan and a butcher knife. Bunny cowers in terror.*)

1500 Years in the Future

(A.K.A. When King Arthur Met Sakura)

516 AD

"I wonder," murmured the young king. The old magician next to him turned to face him.

"What is it, my king?"

"Oh, Merlin!" King Arthur said, "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"It is your title now," the magician replied.

"But I want to go back to the time when you called me Wart, and I called you Old Lin. And besides, I might not be king," the fourteen-year-old said.

"Nonsense. You are the King of Britain, by birth and many other things."

"Then why won't King Lot and the other kings accept me?" Arthur asked.

"They will," came the reply.

"When?"

"Soon, my king."

"How soon?!" the young king cried, frustrated.

"Be patient, Wart," Merlin scolded. Arthur smiled.

"You called me Wart."

"Are you not Wart?"

"Of course I am Wart," Arthur's smile faded slightly, "But am I King Uthur's son?" (King Uthur was the King of Britain before Arthur. He also is Arthur's father.)

Merlin sighed, "Wart, since you doubt your identity so much, why don't we go on a trip?" 

"A trip? Where?" Wart asked.

"When would be the better question," the magician said.

"I don't understand," a confused Arthur said. 

"We're going to go back fourteen years ago, to the time you were born. Then you can see with your own two eyes that you are Uthur's son."

"How are we going to go back in time," a doubtful Arthur questioned.

"Simple. With this time crystal!" smiling cheerfully, Merlin pulled out of his robes a light blue crystal.

"How on earth did you make it?" Arthur asked, staring in awe at the beautiful crystal. 

"Who said I made it on Earth?" Merlin asked, mysteriously, "Anyway, I can't take all the credit in making this crystal. An old friend of mine helped me make it."

"Who is he?" Arthur asked.

"He was a very good friend of mine. He was the only person I knew of that could surpass me in the art of magic. Even if he had only half of his power, he could still kick my butt around the world a few times." (Yes I know, that phrase sounds weird coming out of Merlin's mouth, but I couldn't think of anything else!)

Arthur whistled in awe. "So what happened to him?"

"He died," Merlin said shortly. Arthur stared at him if shock. "Oh, don't be surprised, Wart. He was only mortal, like the rest of us. Humans can't live forever."

"I wish I could have met him," Arthur murmured.

"You could," Merlin said. Arthur blinked in surprise, " when you were born, and I had to take you out of your father's castle, guess who helped me?"

"Your friend?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded, "When we go back in time, he would be most delighted to see you."

"Don't you mean surprised?" Arthur asked. Merlin laughed.

"Didn't I tell you that he was more powerful than me? Clow could see everything that was going to happen in his sleep! He probably would make cookies to welcome us."

"Clow? Was that your friend's name?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

"You will never meet another man like Clow Reed in your entire life. He could smile as innocent as an angel as he spoon-fed you lies. He would be more polite than the greatest courtier in the world, yet his twisted mind was always planing the best way to scare you out of your wits. Now don't get me wrong, he was a very good man. He just had a twisted sense of humor. You never could be bored with him around."

"That so?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yes indeed. I remember when you were a baby, Clow and his creations had to baby-sit you. It really was funny," Merlin said, smothering a laugh. Arthur smiled. He would find out about it later.

"Well, Merlin, let's go!" Arthur cried cheerfully. 

"Come. We need to get some things in my lab." Arthur followed his teacher into his laboratory. Arthur always had a felling of awe whenever he entered the lab. All around him were strange bits of equipment and machinery. Odd animal parts floated in jars, while shelves and shelves of strange liquids and powders hung overhead.

"Now, Wart," Merlin began, "there is more to working a time crystal then chanting a spell. Certain chemicals must be poured over the crystal depending on what time and place you want to go."

"Place? I thought we were traveling through time," Arthur said.

"That we are, Wart," Merlin began to explain, "Still we want to move through space as well as time. To save time walking, the time crystal can also transport you anywhere you want to go. It's one of the conveniences Clow thought of."

"Oh," Arthur blushed.

"Alright. I need chemical P.15 and chemical M105," Merlin muttered to himself. He placed the crystal on his worktable, as he reached up to grab two bottles on the top shelf. Suddenly, Merlin's long sleeves knocked over two bottles on a lower shelf. Arthur stared in shock as the bottles crashed over the crystal.

"Oh –" Merlin began, but Arthur couldn't here the rest as the room began to swim.

Author's note: Don't worry! In the next chapter you'll be seeing our Cardcaptor Sakura characters, so be patient! Hope to see you soon!


	2. chapter 2

Author-chan's note: YAY

Author-chan's note: **YAY!!!** I got a new chapter! I got a new chapter! **Whoopee!!!**

(*Author-chan jumps around like crazy.*) It must be some sorta miracle!!! I'm so happy!!! **HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY! HAPPY!!! **(*Author continues to dance like a lunatic. Pan over to see the white bunny shaking its head in shame*)

1500 Years in the Future

(Chapter Two)

2001AD

"This is so wonderful!" Sakura sighed in awe. Syaoran blushed beside her. This was their first date in which they weren't interrupted. Usually, half way through their dates, Touya, Kero-chan, or both showed up to kill Syaoran for touching Sakura. 

'It's a good thing Yue gave Touya back his power,' Syaoran thought to himself. Now that Touya had his power back, both Syaoran and Sakura could sense him easily. Unfortunately for Syaoran, Touya could sense them as well.

'And if that isn't enough,' Syaoran thought, 'Yue has been teaching Touya battle magic!' Syaoran scowled as he fingered the bandage on his right arm where Touya had "accidentally" burnt him with a spell.

"Syaoran? Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine," Syaoran muttered, dropping the scowl, "I was just thinking of Touya's aim." Sakura sighed.

"Onii-chan didn't mean it," Sakura said.

"Yeah right," Syaoran muttered. Sakura sighed again.

"Come on, Syaoran," Sakura whispered, "Let's forget about Onii-chan for the moment. Let's forget about everything for now."

"Sounds good to me," Syaoran whispered. He leaned over to kiss Sakura. She did the same. Just as their lips were about to touch, both their heads shot up as they sensed a burst of magical power in the park.

"Who do you think that is?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"All I know is that it's not someone we know," he replied as he looked towards the direction of the powerful force.

***

"Where are we?" Arthur asked. He looked up and blinked in confusion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" he yelled. Before him stood a giant metal creature! Merlin laughed at his alarm.

"Calm down, Wart," Merlin said, "It's just a slide in the shape of a penguin."

"Slide? Penguin?" Arthur was confused. Merlin smiled.

"A penguin is a bird that swims instead of flying. A slide is something you can play on," Merlin tried to explain. Arthur only got more confused.

"Don't worry, Wart," Merlin soothed, "Knowing what a slide and a penguin is, isn't the problem now. The problem for the moment is where the time crystal is. It was separated from us when we came here."

"Uh, Merlin?" Arthur began, "Where are we?" Merlin bent down to pick up a paper on the ground.

"According to this newspaper, we are in Japan, in the year 2001," Merlin answered. Arthur gaped at him. 

"**2001?!**" Arthur cried, "But that's nearly 1500 years in the future!"

"1485 years in the future, to be exact," Merlin nodded, "That means we are going to need a new wardrobe." With that, Merlin snapped his fingers. Arthur's clothes changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Merlin exchanged his robes for a buttoned-down shirt with long sleeves and a pair of slacks. Arthur stifled a giggle.

"What is it, Wart?" Merlin asked.

"It's just with those clothes and your long beard, you look absolutely silly!" Arthur laughed.

"Silly yourself," Merlin retorted, "Nobody carries a sword in this time period." At that, Merlin pointed to the sword Arthur kept strapped to his back.

"So? This is a special sword. It's the sword I pulled from the Stone. It anyone makes a fuss over it, what is it to them?"

"Well said, Wart. Well said," Merlin smiled.

"So how are we going to find the time crystal?" asked the young king.

"Simple," Merlin said, "The time crystal gives off a strong magical aura. Anything or anyone that was created by magic or has magic gives off a magical aura. And since hardly anybody practices magic in the year 2001, the first aura I sense should be the time crystal."

"So anything created by magic gives off an aura?" Arthur checked.

"Anything or anyone," Merlin confirmed.

"Even my sword?"

"Even your sword."

"Then why can't I sense anything strange about it?" Arthur asked.

"Because, Wart," Merlin explained, "Only people with magical abilities can sense magic."

"Oh," Arthur blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Wart," Merlin smiled. Then he closed his eyes as a sign he was in deep concentration. 

"I can sense a magical aura that way," Merlin muttered as he pointed to the right.

"Alright! Let's go!" Arthur shouted, and he prepared to run off. But Merlin stopped him.

"Hold it, Wart!" Merlin ordered, "Here in Japan they speak Japanese. Can you speak Japanese?"

"Um, no," Arthur said with a blush.

"Here Wart, let me put a translation spell on you. That way you could answer people when they ask you questions about that sword of yours."

"Thanks, Old Lin," Arthur said when it was done.

"No problem, Wart," Merlin answered as he ruffled Arthur's hair fondly.

"Now can we go?" Arthur asked.

"Let's go then," Merlin replied and they headed towards the aura.

Author-chan's note: I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have enough Cardcaptor Sakura characters in it. But don't worry. I'll have some more CCS action in the next chapter, so don't lose hope in me!!! (Oh, please r+r. Just no flames. I'm afraid of flames.)


	3. chapter 3

Author-chan's notes: IT'S ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER

Author-chan's notes: **IT'S ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER!!!!! **I'm so proud of myself! But I can't take all the credit. All you great people out there reviewed! And I'm so happy that I'm going to post this chapter now, instead of waiting for tomorrow. You people are just SO great! Oh, and I think the version of King Arthur I'm referring to in this fic _is _the modern version. Bunny actually helped me figure that out! Imagine, that rabbit is actually good for something! (*Something hits Author-chan's head*) **OW!!! **(*Author-chan picks up a carrot from the floor*) **Evil rabbit!!!** Why do I always get the evil pets?!

1500 Years in the Future

(Chapter 3)

"That aura is getting closer," Syaoran muttered as he glared towards the direction of the aura.

"Hoe! Do you think they've come to fight us?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura," Syaoran replied, "But we have to be ready just in case." Sakura nodded in agreement. Syaoran pulled out the black pendent that summoned up his sword, and called the sword up. Sakura just took her star-key off from around her neck, but she didn't release her staff. The bushes to their right parted to reveal a young boy about their age with blonde hair and blue eyes holding a **SWORD**?!

"Hoe?" Sakura was confused. The only person she knew who carried a sword was Syaoran. The blonde-haired boy seemed equally confused at Syaoran's sword.

"Wart! Wait! I'm not as young as I used to be, you know!" a voice cried. An old man with a _very _long beard burst up from behind the boy. He stopped to catch his breath. Then he saw Syaoran with his sword, and he rubbed his eyes.

"I must be older than I thought," the old man muttered, "Because I thought I saw another boy with a sword."

"Merlin," the boy hissed, "I thought you said that nobody carried swords in the year 2001."

"Well then I guess I'm nobody," Syaoran retorted.

"Please, we're not looking for trouble," the old man said.

"No, Merlin," the boy said quietly, "If he wants to fight, then it must be done. A knight does not run from a fight."

"You want a fight, kid?" Syaoran asked, "Well you just found it." Syaoran moved into a Chinese fighting stance, while Arthur moved into an English style one. (If you're a bit confused about the difference between those two stances, here's a hint. Syaoran's "Chinese fighting stance" is where the sword is raised above your head, and is pointed towards your opponent. Your other arm is strait out in front of you, with your pointer finger sticking up so it's only a few inches away from the sword. You can see Syaoran in this stance all throughout the anime and the manga. Arthur's "English fighting stance" is where the sword is raised to about chest level, and the arm that's holding the sword is only _slightly _bent. The other arm is stretched out at your side. It's kinda like what you see with professional fencers. I'm sorry if this isn't explained very well. I asked Bunny to help me explain it. {*Bunny throws another carrot at Author-chan's head.*} **OW!!! STUPID RABBIT!!!** Oh, well, on with the fic!)

"English fighting style, huh," Syaoran commented, "That won't help you. I already know all the basic moves in that style. But I bet you don't know a single Chinese move."

"I don't need to know a thing about your style, because I already know it's pathetic!" Arthur said with confidence, "You leave your stomach unprotected. I would say you're being a fool. A fool with a death wish!"

"Wart," Merlin cautioned, "Don't underestimate your opponent!"

"Whatever you say, Merlin," Arthur said, though he planned not to follow his teacher's advice. Arthur charged at Syaoran quickly. To his surprise, Syaoran had moved _so _quickly, that Arthur hadn't even seen the other boy move. Arthur attacked again and again, but Syaoran blocked each stroke with ease. At last, Arthur stepped back, totally winded and exhausted. Syaoran grinned at him, still looking as fresh as a daisy.

"You done attacking already?" Syaoran asked, "Good. Now it's _my_ turn!" Syaoran charged. Arthur was hardly able to block it in time. Syaoran pushed his weight against the crossed swords. Arthur gasped.

'He's strong,' Arthur thought to himself. Finally, Syaoran pulled back. Arthur sighed in relief. But then, Syaoran charged again. Before Arthur knew it, his sword was 5 feet away from him and he was lying on his back on the ground with Syaoran's sword right in front of his face.

"You know, kid," Syaoran began, "I should kill you." Arthur hung his head. He had lost.

"Syaoran. No," a beautiful voice cried. The two teenaged boys and Merlin turned to Sakura. Syaoran walked up to her and put an arm around her waist.

"But I won't kill you," Syaoran continued, "It's not in my style to kill someone. Besides, Sakura here would probably kill _me _if I did that kinda stunt."

"I couldn't kill you, Syaoran," Sakura whispered. They turned to face each other, and they finally kissed. Arthur stared. Merlin hid a smile. When the couple finally parted, Merlin cleared his throat.

"Now that I have your attention," Merlin began, "May we be introduced?"

"Hoe!" Sakura yelped, "I'm so sorry! My name is Sakura and this is Syaoran." She bowed to them and nudged Syaoran to do the same.

"Well," Merlin began, "I'm Lin and this is my pupil Arthur who I call Wart."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lin-san and Arthur-kun," Sakura said with her famous 100-watt smile.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san and Syaoran-san," Merlin answered.

"Lin-san," Sakura began.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Merlin answered.

"You're not from around here, ne?"

"Quite right. Wart and I live elsewhere."

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Wart and I are looking for a blue crystal which we believe to have lost around this area," Merlin answered.

"Oh," Sakura said, "Maybe we can help you. After all, both Syaoran and I have lived here for a very long time. We know this area, you don't."

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Merlin replied.

"No problem," she grinned. Syaoran growled slightly. Sakura and Merlin turned to find Syaoran and Arthur having a glaring-contest. Sakura sighed in dismay.

"Hoe," Sakura sighed, "Syaoran. Don't you get along with anybody?!"

"I just don't get along with him," Syaoran grunted, pointing to Arthur.

"Uh huh," Sakura muttered, "Then what about Onii-chan or Kero-chan or Eriol-kun or –" she was suddenly cut off by Syaoran's hand over her mouth.

"You made your point," he muttered with a blush.

"Merlin," Arthur said after a moment of silence, "May we go and look for the crystal now?"

"You can't go now!" Sakura protested.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"Because it'll be dark soon, and it's not wise to be in an area you don't know about in the dark. Someone might try to rob you. Why don't you and Lin-san come over to my house for tea?" Sakura offered.

"But we have to find that crystal!" Arthur protested.

"No, Wart," Merlin said, " Sakura-san is right. Besides, who could pass up tea?"

"Alright, Merlin," Arthur muttered as he sheathed his sword, "Alright."

Author-chan's note: (*Reader sees Author-chan with bandaged hands, wrists, and head.*) **OW!!!** My hands and wrists must be broken from all that typing! Ah, well, at least I finished this chapter. If you're asking about the bandage on my head, that evil rabbit has been chucking carrots at me all day!!! (*Bunny throws another carrot at Author-chan.*) **OW!!! STUPID RABBIT!!!** How many carrots do you have anyway?! (*Pan over to see Bunny with a mountain of carrots the size of Mt. Everest.*)


	4. chapter 4

Author-chan's note: WOW

Author-chan's note: **WOW!!! **Am I _really _the person who wrote this?! I'm writing this fic faster than I do anything!!! Man, if I could write this fast for my homework, then I would be the King of the World! Forget Leo Decarpio, he can fall of the _Titanic _for all I care! (*A carrot with a note tied to it, hits Author-chan's head.*) **OW!!! STUPID RABBIT!!! **Hmm, the note says: you're a girl, you can't be a king. Well, I can dream, can't I?! Oh, I have something really important I want to tell you, I think. (*Bunny throws another carrot.*) **OW!!! EVIL RABBIT**!!! Anyway, Merlin and Arthur don't know that Sakura and Syaoran are magicians. Sakura and Syaoran don't know that Merlin and Arthur are from the past, or that Merlin is also a magician. Basically, everyone is clueless. All that anybody knows is that both Syaoran and Arthur carry swords. Now on with the fic!!!

1500 Years in the Future

(Chapter 4)

Sakura's house

Arthur took a sip of his tea as he looked around the house. It was very neat and tidy, despite the fact that some of the thing in the house confused him. (Take for instance, the light bulb.) He, Merlin, and Syaoran all sat on the couch, while Sakura was in the kitchen cleaning up. Though Arthur had sheathed his sword, he sill kept it close by, just in case. Syaoran did the same. Needless to say, Syaoran and Arthur were not on friendly terms. The two teens continued to glare at each other, while Merlin watched, helpless.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura said as she skipped into the room. Arthur smiled. He was beginning to like the green-eyed girl despite her boyfriend's glares. She was just one of those people that was impossible not to like. She shone as bright as a star, with a smile to match. Of course, he would never like her romantically. Syaoran would probably slice and dice him before he could get anywhere near to Sakura. So he decided to be content with just being her friend.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan," Arthur said, still feeling funny about the "chan" part. He handed her the fourth cup of tea as she sat down.

"Thank you, Arthur-kun," she said as she accepted the tea. Syaoran glared at Arthur. Arthur glared back. Soon another glaring-contest had arisen. Sakura and Merlin sighed in dismay.

"We're home!" called a voice. Sakura sighed again.

"That would be Onii-chan and Yukito-san," Sakura explained to Merlin and Arthur. Then she left to greet the two newcomers.

***

Time had flown for Touya Kinomoto. He had found out years ago about his sister's "activities" and about the magical world that surrounded both him and her. Life was great so far. He had everything he had ever wanted. Except for a certain Chinese brat, life was great. Yue and Yuki had even sorted out their differences, more or less. And since Yuki's grandparents had moved to the countryside, Yuki was staying at the Kinomoto's. Yep, life was great for Touya. If only he could get rid of that brat.

"The brat's here again," Touya muttered when he and Yuki had reached the house. Ever since he had gotten his power back, sensing auras was even easier than before. Besides the brat's green aura, Touya could sense Sakura's warm pink aura, Cerberus's bright golden one, and two –no –three auras he couldn't recognize. One unknown aura was white, giving off the felling that whoever had that aura was human. The red aura, however, gave off the feeling that it was an object, a tool, nothing more. The third aura didn't even have a "color" meaning the second person didn't have magical abilities.

"To-ya," Yukito began, "When are you going to accept the fact that Li-san loves Sakura-chan, and that she loves him back?"

"The day pigs fly," Touya muttered. Yukito sighed.

"You know, that is possible," Yukito said.

"Yeah right."

"I'll ask Sakura-chan something about a certain Card called Create," Yukito teased.

"This is one of the problems with having a little sister who also happens to be the greatest magician alive," Touya muttered under his breath. Yukito laughed at him.

"It's not all bad," Yukito began, "After all, if your sister wasn't a magician, I wouldn't be here right now. Neither would Yue."

"True. But if she wasn't a magician then she wouldn't have met the brat," Touya muttered. Yukito laughed again.

"Sister complex," Yukito explained with a grin.

"Shut up," Touya muttered as he opened the door.

"We're home!" Touya called. Soon the pounding of feet announced the coming of Sakura.

"Hello, Onii-chan, Yukito-san," Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey, kaiju," Touya said as he ruffled her hair.

"I am _not _a monster!" Sakura shrieked. She quickly stamped on Touya's foot, glaring at him. Touya let out a strangled cry of pain.

"You _are _a monster," Touya muttered, rubbing his toes.

"Am not!" "Are to." "Am not!" "Are to." "Am not!" "Are to." "Am not!" Yukito watched in silence as the two argued. He was used to their sibling dynamics.

"Sakura-chan?" Yukito interrupted, after he thought the two had enough arguing.

"Yes, Yukito-san?" Sakura answered, still glaring at her older brother.

"Do I smell tea?" Yukito asked.

"Hoe! I'm sorry, Yukito-san," Sakura apologized, "I have some guests in the parlor with some tea. If you want any, I'll get you a cup."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Yukito said, "I'll get the cups. You just introduce Touya to your guests until I come."

"Thanks, Yukito-san," Sakura chirped with a smile. Yukito smiled back as he ducked into the kitchen.

Author-chan's notes: I'm done with my fourth chapter!!! I'm so happy!!! So please r+r to make me even happier!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Author-chan's note: (*Singing*) I'M SO HAPPY

Author-chan's note: (*Singing*) **I'M SO HAPPY! I'M FLOATING ON CLOUD 9! I'M SO HAPPY!!! **(*Author-chan continues to sing as she floats away. Bunny hops into view. Bunny holds up sign that says…*) Please excuse Author-chan. She's just happy that everyone reviewed her story and that she finished her homework too. Anyway, I think I'm going to be the one to take over fic. (*Author-chan comes back, grabs Bunny and throws her over the fence.*) **YEAH RIGHT!!! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA LET SOME EVIL RABBIT TAKE OVER MY STORY! **Okay, now that the evil bunny is gone we can go on with the story. One of you reviewers out there asked who was older; Syaoran or Arthur. In my story, they're both fourteen. But I think Syaoran is older because his birthday is in July, and I'm planing on making Arthur's birthday somewhere in the fall. Since that's all cleared up, **LET'S GET ON WITH THE FIC!!!**

1500 Years in the Future

(Chapter 5)

"Sorry I took so long," Sakura said as she returned to the parlor. The three in the parlor turned towards Sakura and the dark-haired man behind her.

"Lin-san, Arthur-kun," Sakura began, "May I introduce to you my onii-chan, Touya. Yukito-san is in the kitchen getting extra cups." 

"How do you do, Touya-san?" Merlin asked, extending a hand. Touya shook it.

"I'm fine. It's nice to meet you Lin-san and Arthur-san," Touya said politely. Then Touya's eyes landed on Syaoran.

"Hello, brat," Touya growled with menace in his voice.

"Hello, Touya," Syaoran replied with equal menace. Soon sparks flew between them as yet _another _glaring-contest began.

"Hoe," Sakura sighed, "Syaoran is the only human alive who gets into more glaring-contests than I can count!"

"Hi, everyone," Yukito said cheerfully as he came into the room. He was smiling his classic "closed-eyed" smile (You know, the cute smile he does with his eyes closed). In his hands, he held two empty cups. Syaoran and Touya stopped glaring at each other to turn to Yukito. Arthur smiled to himself. This Yukito was obviously very nice.

"You must be Yukito-san. I'm Lin and this is Arthur," Merlin told the young man.

"H –" suddenly, Yukito stopped. He had opened his eyes to look at Merlin, and his eyes widened. It was almost as if he recognized Merlin.

"It can't be," Yukito murmured. The cups slid from Yukito's hands and they crashed on the floor. But Yukito didn't notice.

"Yuki! What's the matter?" Touya asked, reaching out to his friend. But before Touya could touch Yukito, Yukito began to glow.

"Oh no," Touya muttered. Sakura gasped. When Yukito glowed, that only meant one thing.

Yukito seemed to fall asleep as he levitated off the ground. A golden seal shimmered to existence beneath his feet. Large white wings appeared out of thin air and surrounded Yukito's body. When they opened, Yukito Tsukishiro was gone. Yue, the Moon Guardian, had come out to play. 

"Merlin. It's been awhile," Yue said in his usual icy manner. Everyone stared at Yue.

"Yue!" Merlin cried, surprised, "But I thought you would be in the Clow Book with Cerberus until the next Card Master arose."

"She has," Yue replied, turning his purple gaze to Sakura, "Sakura is my Mistress now."

"Sakura-san?!" Merlin cried, also turning towards the fourteen-year-old Card Mistress.

"Hoe!" Sakura sighed.

"What's going on?!" Syaoran, Touya, and Arthur asked at the same time.

"That's a long story," Merlin sighed, "One which should be discussed over tea, don't you think Sakura-san?"

"I'll get more cups," Sakura sighed.

"No need," Merlin said with a smile. He bent down to retrieve the shattered cups on the floor. Muttering a brief spell, Merlin was able to make the cups whole again.

"Lin-san, you're a magician too?" Sakura asked. Merlin nodded, and he handed her the cups. 

"In fact, I was a friend of Clow Reed before he died. I'm sure you heard of him," Merlin said.

"More than we wanted to," Syaoran muttered, his left eye twitching with annoyance.

"You're part of the Li Clan, aren't you," Merlin said.

"Yeah," Syaoran muttered, his left eye still twitching. Merlin raised an eyebrow, then he changed the subject.

"Hmm. We have an extra cup now. If I remember Yue correctly, then he won't be having tea."

"Good memory," Touya muttered, "I remember the time when we tried to make Yue eat with us. He choked on the first bite." Merlin grinned.

"Clow and I tried that too," Merlin said, "It's a very interesting experience watching a Moon Angel choke on an oatmeal cookie."

"You used oatmeal cookies?" Touya asked, "Funny, we used double fudge brownies."

"With nuts?" Merlin asked. Touya shook his head.

"Nah. If we did that, then we would have had a dead angel on our hands."

"Good point," Merlin agreed.

"I wish you two would stop talking about that," Yue muttered, "I never had to eat, so I never learned to swallow. It's not my fault."

"Well I do know one Guardian who would like a cup of tea. With extra sugar, of course," Merlin said with a smile.

"Oh you mean Kero-chan," Sakura said.

"Kero-chan?" Merlin was puzzled. He was talking about Cerberus. Sakura nodded.

"**KERO-CHAN!!! TEA!!!**" Sakura yelled. Several people had to cover their ears.

"The kaiju has a loud voice," Touya commented.

"I am _not_ a monster!" Sakura shrieked. She stepped on his foot, and he yelped.

"Are –" Touya began, but was interrupted by a high pitched voice from the stairs.

"**Yay! TEA!!!**" cried Kero as he flew down the stairs. Merlin and Arthur stared at the living toy. Sakura giggled, and poured two more cups of tea. One she gave to Touya. The other, she placed on the table after plopping three lumps of sugar in. Kero practically dove into the cup.

"Cerberus," Yue began, "It is not a Guardian's duty to stuff himself with sweets."

"Aw, Yue, lighten up," Kero said when he lifted his face up from the cup, "You're just sore from the oatmeal cookie thing sixteen hundred years ago, and the brownie thing last month."

"The brownies were _two _months ago," Yue said stiffly.

"Last month, two months, what's the difference? It was still fun watching you try to eat and fail miserably! Ha, ha!" Kero laughed as he pointed a paw at the other Guardian. Yue twitched. He summoned an ice crystal, and slammed it, point fist, into the coffee table, very close to Kero and his cup. Then he placed his face very close to Kero's, so that their noses almost touched.

"Remember, Cerberus," Yue hissed, his voice very low and dangerous, "The Moon can defeat the Sun, even during the day."

"Touché," Kero muttered when Yue drew back.

"Cerberus!" Merlin cried cheerfully.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kero cried, startled. Yue snickered at him.

"M-Merlin!" Kero gasped when he calmed down, "It's been awhile! I see you _still _haven't shaved that beard of yours. It's even longer than Yue's hair! And aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Fine way to greet an old friend," Merlin snorted, "Scream at him, insult his beard, and say he's supposed dead. After all these centuries" Arthur spit out his tea at this remark.

"One of these days," Arthur muttered, "I'll find out how old you really are Merlin."

"Do you want to talk about old?" Merlin asked, "Yue and Cerberus are even older than me. And Clow Reed, their creator, was at least five hundred years older than them." Arthur, Touya, Syaoran, and Sakura stared at the other three.

"Um, can we change the subject?" Syaoran asked.

"Um, Lin-san, why are you really here?" Sakura asked.

"The time crystal we had was separated from us on our way here," Merlin said.

"Ah ha!" Kero exclaimed, "That explains it. No wonder when you're supposed to be dead, you show up in Sakura-chan's house drinking tea."

"Hoe?" Sakura was confused. 

"A time crystal is a magical item that can transport people through time," Yue explained.

"Oh," Sakura said, "So you and Arthur-kun came from the past?" Merlin nodded.

"Hold it!" Kero ordered, "Did you say, 'Arthur'?"

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked. Kero grinned at Yue. Sakura was surprised when her Moon Guardian had an embarrassed expression on his face. Kero flew up to Arthur's face.

"So this is the little baby that caused us all that trouble," Kero said. Yue snorted.

" 'Us'? If I remember correctly," Yue said, "I was the one doing all the work."

"Oh yeah," Kero's grin got even wider, "If the oatmeal cookie thing or the brownie thing wasn't funny, the watching Yue take care of a baby is! Ha, ha!" Kero fell on the table, laughing his head off. Yue began twitching again. This time it looked like he was going to hurl an ice storm at his fellow Guardian.

"Um, Lin-san," Sakura said, trying to change the subject before her Guardians could kill each other, "Maybe we can help you find that crystal."

"That would be great!" Arthur cried.

"Hold it!" Touya ordered, "The last time Sakura went off finding magical things, she nearly got killed! There's no way I'm going to let my baby sister go off and get herself killed."

"Come on, Onii-chan!" Sakura cried, "All we're doing is finding a crystal."

"And Gilligan only went on a three hour tour," Touya muttered.

"You know you can't stop me," Sakura said.

"You're right," Touya sighed, "But if you're going to go off, and put yourself in danger, I'm coming too."

"We can't watch your back," Syaoran warned.

"I can watch my own back, brat."

"Whatever," Syaoran muttered. Touya glared at him. 

"Not another glaring-contest!" Sakura sighed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Touya offered.

"No. _I'll _get it," Syaoran argued. Sakura sighed.

"I'll get it," she said as she walked towards the door. Syaoran and Touya followed her, still in a glaring-contest."

Author-chan's note: Hmm. I wonder who could be at the door. I won't tell you now, because I've got to go to sleep. So see ya later!


	6. chapter 6

Author-chan's note: I AM AMAZING

Author-chan's note: **I AM AMAZING!!! **I have a new chapter again! Whoopee!!! (*Pan over to Bunny shaking her head, clearly embarrassed.*) I kinda left you guys hanging on the last chapter. Now it's time to find out who was at the door. Let's get on with the fic!!!

1500 Years in the Future

(Chapter 6)

"Coming!" Sakura called as she rushed towards the door. Touya and Syaoran were behind her, still glaring at each other. Sakura sighed at the two, then she opened the door. When she saw who it was, she smiled.

"Hello, Sakura-san," the dark-haired fourteen-year-old boy said. He bowed to her, then smiled at her, his dark blue eyes twinkling behind a pair of glasses.

"Eriol-kun!!!" Sakura cried happily. She hugged her friend. "Come in!"

"NO! Don't come in!!!" Syaoran shrieked, glaring at the other boy, "He probably has something evil up his sleeve." Eriol laughed.

"Though I did bring something, it's not the least bit evil," Eriol said as he whipped out a plate of cookies from behind his back, "They're for your guests, Sakura-san." 

"Thank you, Eriol-kun," Sakura said, "Let me guess, you want to surprise Lin-san and Arthur-kun."

"You mean, scare them out of their skins," muttered Syaoran.

"Of course, cute relative, of course," Eriol grinned.

"Wait a second," Touya began, "I know you. You're that evil kid that Akizuki hangs out with." Eriol laughed.

"Don't worry, Touya-san," Eriol muttered, "Nakuru is staying home with Spinel tonight." Touya sighed in relief, but Syaoran stayed tense.

"Don't put your guard down yet, Touya," Syaoran muttered, "Eriol is eviler than a hundred Nakuru Akizukis."

"I know that, brat," Touya snapped.

"Don't worry, cute relative," Eriol soothed, "I'm just here to offer my services to an old friend of mine."

"Oh, yeah. That's a great comfort," Syaoran said sarcastically. Eriol pinched Syaoran's cheeks.

"You're so cute!" Eriol cooed. Syaoran slapped his hand away.

"And you're so evil!" Syaoran returned. Eriol just grinned and patted Syaoran's head.

"What do you think I am? A dog?!" Syaoran fumed. Eriol smiled evilly.

"You could be," he replied casually. Syaoran turned white and ran off to the parlor.

Author-chan's note: Short! This chapter is _so_ short! But I don't want this chapter to go on for too long, like the last one. Anyway, the next chapter should be longer. In fact, it's going to be a _monster!!!_ AHHHHH!!! What am I going to do?! (*Bunny hops in, and holds up a sign that says…*) You can leave the fic to me. (*Author-chan becomes angry, and grabs Bunny by the scruff of her neck. With one toss, Author-chan throws Bunny over the fence to the next door neighbors.*) **NO WAY!!! THIS IS MY FIC, NOT YOURS, YOU EVIL BUNNY!!! **See you guys latter with the next chapter!


	7. chapter 7

Author-chan's note: THIS MUST BE HEAVEN

Author-chan's note: **THIS MUST BE HEAVEN!!! **I mean, I have a new chapter, I'm almost done with this fic, and Bunny can't torment me today because she's on a date! That's right, a DATE!!! My friend Meilin-chan just happened to have a Pikachu who liked Bunny! And believe it or not, Bunny actually agreed to go on this date! **I'M JUST SO HAPPY!!! **(*Suddenly, a carrot hits Author-chan's head.*) **OW!!!** Where did that come from?! (*Pan over to Bunny and Pikachu holding carrots. It seems that Bunny and Pikachu wanted to have their date at Author-chan's house!*) **NOOOOOO!!!!!**

1500 Years in the Future

(Chapter 7)

"Whoa, brat!" Kero said when Syaoran ran into the parlor.

"Something wrong, Syaoran-san?" Merlin asked.

"It's the evil magician!!!" shrieked Syaoran.

"What?!" Kero and Yue cried.

"Did he bring Suppi?" Kero asked.

"Did he bring Nakuru?" Yue asked.

"No, I didn't," Eriol said as he walked into the parlor, grinning evilly. Sakura and Touya were behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Syaoran screamed. He quickly ran and his behind the couch.

"Something wrong, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"He's going to turn me into a dog!!!" Syaoran shrieked, pointing at Eriol.

"I couldn't do anything to my favorite cute relative," Eriol said, smoothly.

"Then what did you do with those strings four years ago?!" Syaoran shrieked. (If you're wondering, I'm referring to the episode where Eriol puts an enchantment on Syaoran using strings.)

"Um, I turned you into a living puppet?" Eriol said with a finger in his mouth, pretending to look thoughtful.

"That's right, you evil magician," Syaoran cried.

"You know," Eriol said, with an evil smile, "I still have some strings left." Syaoran turned pale.

"Now, Eriol-kun," Sakura said, wagging a finger, "None of that. We have guests."

"I'm so sorry," Eriol said as he turned to Merlin and Arthur with a smile, "I brought oatmeal cookies to welcome you."

At the words "oatmeal cookies", Yue went rigid, and his skin went several shades paler.

"Not –again," Yue muttered. Then before anyone could move, Yue turned back into Yukito.

"Hi everyone!" chirped Yukito, with a smile, "What did I miss?" Everyone started staring at him. Yukito continued to smile, then saw Eriol with the cookies.

"Oh! Oatmeal cookies, my favorite!" Yukito cried. Everyone else "sweatdropped". 

"What?" Yukito asked as he shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Ask Yue," Touya said, still "sweatdropping". Yukito stopped in mid-bite and closed his eyes, as he talked to his other half.

"Oh. That's why," Yukito said after Yue filled him in. Then, to everyone's surprise, he continued to shove cookies into his mouth.

Sakura stared at Yukito. She had managed to have him sit on a chair, while Syaoran took his place back on the couch and Eriol took the armchair. Sakura was sitting on another chair, while Touya leaned against the wall, glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran, however, was glaring at Eriol, and Eriol was watching Yukito and Kero shovel down his cookies. Arthur and Merlin just sat on the couch, not quite sure what has happened.

'I wonder how Yukito-san can eat so much, and not gain any weight,' Sakura thought.

'Eriol's up to something, I can feel it,' thought Syaoran, glaring at Clow's reincarnation. 

'What _is_ the brat thinking about?!' Touya wondered.

'These cookies are yummy!!!' Kero and Yukito thought at the same time.

'Why did Clow create a false form that is such a pig?!' Yue thought.

'I'm glad they like my cookies,' Eriol thought, 'Maybe I should have made more.'

'What happened?!' Arthur asked himself.

'Isn't this a coincidence,' Merlin thought, 'An oatmeal cookie was Yue's downfall, and then a young boy, that is obviously a magician, shows up with oatmeal cookies to welcome us. That's exactly what Clow would have done!'

"'There are no coincidences in the world'" Eriol quoted out loud, "'Only the inevitable.'"

"Strange," Merlin said, looking at Eriol," I was just thinking of coincidences. I was also thinking about Clow, and then you go off and say one of his favorite sayings. I call that a coincidence."

"'There are no coincidences in this world,'" Eriol said again with a smile, "Clow used to tell that to you over and over again, Merlin. I'm surprised you forgot so quickly."

"How did you know about that?" Merlin asked.

"The same way I am able to know that oatmeal cookies and Yue do not mix," Eriol answered with a laugh.

"But there were only four people there when we tried that!" Merlin protested.

"Who were they?" Eriol asked, smiling.

"Well, there was me, Yue, Cerberus, and –" Merlin choked on the last name. He looked at Eriol. Then he turned to Sakura, then to Syaoran. All three teens nodded to him.

"I _told _you that we learned more about Clow Reed then we wanted to," Syaoran muttered.

"Merlin? What's going on?" Arthur asked.

"I-it can't be!" Merlin sputtered. Yukito stopped demolishing the cookies for a second to grin at Merlin.

"Now you know how Yue and I felt when we saw _you_!" Yukito laughed, "Don't worry, Eriol-san isn't all of him. Fujitaka Kinomoto is also a reincarnation of Clow Reed. That might not be very consoling, but it's the best I can do."

"You always were a crafty old cheater," Merlin muttered to Eriol, "I should have known you would have cheated death, as well as make your daughter you heir all at the time."

"What can I say?" Eriol said with a grin, "I love surprising people."

"You nearly give everyone you meet heart attacks," Syaoran hissed.

"Can some one _please _tell me what's going on here?!" Arthur cried.

"I believe re-introductions are in order, Merlin," Eriol suggested.

"Quite right," Merlin agreed, "Alright, Arthur, let's first introduce ourselves. I am Merlin, the magician of King Arthur and his Court."

"I am King Arthur Pendragon, king of Britain, I think," Arthur said.

"Well, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Sakura Cards," Sakura said. 

"I am Syaoran Li, a magician of the Li Clan," Syaoran said.

"My name id Touya Kinomoto, a medium. That means I specialize in seeing ghosts," Touya shrugged. They waited for Kero and Yukito to introduce themselves. Unfortunately, both were still stuffing their faces with Eriol's cookies. Everyone "sweatdropped".

"Um, okay, I'll speak for them," Eriol offered, "Cerberus, or Kero-chan, is the Sun Guardian of the Clow Book. Yukito over there, shares a body with Yue, the Moon Guardian of the Clow Book."

"And who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Hiiragizawa over there, is the insane reincarnation of Clow Reed," Syaoran said, "I don't understand how Kinomoto-san, who happens to have the other half of soul of the world's craziest magician, can be so –_normal_!" Arthur just gaped at everyone. 

"So much for people not having any magic in the year 2001," Arthur muttered, "I'm the only one in this room without magical abilities."

"Hmm. It looks like I made some horrible mistakes today," Merlin sighed, "I bet that aura I felt wasn't the time crystal, but the auras of Sakura-san and Syaoran-san."

"Wait a second," Touya ordered, "Are you saying that you found Sakura and the brat together? _Alone?!_"

"Yes," Merlin answered.

"What were they doing?" Kero asked, his left eye twitching slightly. Touya's eye was twitching too. Syaoran began to inch slowly towards the doorway.

"They seemed to be on a date," Merlin answered. Touya and Kero exploded. Kero changed into his big form, while Touya whipped out the ward papers he had learned to use. (If you're wondering about the ward papers, well Yue has been teaching Touya battle magic, remember? And I wanted him to bring out something, like a wand. But then I thought a wand with Touya just wouldn't look right. Ward papers would, though.) Syaoran ran towards the door, and Touya & Cerberus followed.

"**WHAT'S THIS?!!**" Touya and Cerberus cried when they found they couldn't move. Looking behind them, they discovered that Yukito had grabbed Cerberus's tail in one hand and Touya's shirt in the other.

"**LET CO, YOU SNOW BUNNY!!!**" Cerberus and Touya shrieked. Yukito smiled as he began to drag the two upstairs. Arthur blinked. Yukito was stronger than he looked.

"Li-san," Yukito called, "I'll go take these two upstairs to go to sleep, while you kiss Sakura-chan goodnight. Don't forget to give her three extra kisses from Touya, Cerberus, and me!"

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you, brat!" Touya threatened, "When I do, you'll be shaking hands with the moon itself! The sun too!"

"When I get through with you, brat," cried Cerberus, "there'll be nothing left to bury!!!" The two continued to threaten Syaoran, until they couldn't be heard anymore.

"That was interesting," Arthur commented. Sakura sighed.

"It happens whenever go out with Syaoran," Sakura muttered.

"It must be annoying," Arthur said.

"It is," Sakura sighed, "Well, thanks, Arthur-kun."

"What for?"

"For making me feel better," Sakura answered with a smile. Arthur smiled back.

"No problem, Sakura-chan," Arthur said, "After all, what are friends for?" Syaoran began to glare at Arthur for "flirting" with his girlfriend. Arthur accepted his challenge.

"Hoe!" Sakura cried, "Wherever I go, I'm always in the middle of a glaring contest."

***

"Look at those two," Merlin told Eriol, "Fighting over Sakura-san!"

"Well, most glaring-contests around here are about Sakura-chan," Eriol shrugged.

"Who's to blame them?" Merlin said, "Your other half's daughter is very beautiful."

"Now, don't you start too!" Eriol cried pretending to be angry, "You're over two-thousand years older than her!"

"Of course not, Eriol," Merlin scoffed, "Sakura-san's heart already belongs to Syaoran-san."

"Indeed. My cute relative does look even cuter next to Sakura-chan," Eriol said laughing.

"I wonder if we'll ever see our time again," Merlin murmured.

"Of course you will!" Eriol said.

"Not if we can't find the time crystal," Merlin muttered.

"Ah. About that crystal," Eriol said, as a mischievous smile crossed his face, "I have it." Eriol pulled out the light blue crystal from his pocket.

"Where did you find it?!" Merlin cried.

"When I was coming over, I passed through the park and found it. Some coincidence, huh?"

"You planed this, didn't you?" Merlin accused, "You knew my dratted sleeves would push over the wrong bottles."

"Of course!" Eriol grinned, "You see? There was a reason why I never wore loose sleeves when I did my experiments."

"Did you know that you're evil?" Merlin asked. Eriol grinned.

"Yep!" Eriol chirped, "Besides, I wanted to talk to my old friend, and meet the baby that gave such _interesting_ memories." Eriol and Merlin chuckled. Clow had baby-sat Arthur when he was a baby. Merlin had found out that Clow was a natural when it came to taking care of a baby. His creations, however, where not.

"If I remember correctly," Merlin began, "Baby Arthur used to sleep in Yue's hair."

"And he used to drool in it too! Ha ha!" Eriol laughed.

"A much as I would like to reminisce with you all day," Merlin said, wiping tears of joy from his eyes, "Arthur's and my time here has ended. It's been wonderful seeing you again."

"Merlin. Wait," Eriol ordered, his voice becoming stern, "This will be the last time we will meet on this plane."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, confused.

"I mean, the next time we will meet will be in the Land of the Dead," Eriol whispered.

"You can't be serious!" Merlin cried.

"I'm sorry my friend," Eriol whispered.

"We will meet again, won't we?" Merlin asked.

"Of course we will!" Eriol cried with a smile, "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Then until we meet again, Clow Reed," Merlin extended a hand.

"Until we meet again, Merlin, magician of King Arthur's Court," Eriol said with a sad smile as he grasped his friend's hand.

***

"Wart!" Merlin called, "It's time to go!" Arthur waved to his friends as he went over to Merlin.

"Good-bye, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!" he called.

"Ready to go, Wart?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur answered.

"Then, let's go!" Merlin cried.

"No! Wait!" Sakura called, running over to them, "I want to give you something." Merlin nodded to her to proceed. Sakura cupped her hands, and closed her eyes. Suddenly the Sakura Cards appeared in her hands. Sakura's golden seal shimmered under her feet, as the Cards began to glow. Then something began to rise up, through the Cards. Arthur gasped in awe. A golden star now floated between Sakura's hands. Sakura grinned happily.

"It worked!" Sakura cried. She handed the star to Arthur.

"For me?" Arthur asked.

"Yep!" Sakura said, "Whenever you look at it, you can remember your time here. It also protects you from bad dreams, and some minor spells. I hope you like it."

"I love it, Sakura-chan," Arthur whispered, "Thanks."

"Good-bye, Arthur-kun," Sakura cried, walking back to Syaoran, "And may the best of luck go with you and Lin-san!"

"Let's go, Wart," Merlin said quietly. With a briefly chanted spell, they were gone.

***

516AD

"We're back!" Arthur exclaimed.

"That we are, Wart," Merlin said.

"Was it a dream? An illusion, perhaps?" Arthur asked. Merlin simply smiled, and pointed to his hand.

"Look at was you're holding," Merlin said. Arthur looked. It was the golden star.

'Good-bye, Sakura-chan' Arthur thought, 'I hope you're happy with Syaoran-kun."

****

the end

Author-chan's note: I' m done! {Wait, I shouldn't say that! Mrs. Leslie, my old English teacher would hunt me down! Cakes are done, people are finished. That's what she would say.} Okay, I'm _finished_! And not a moment too soon! Bunny and her Pikachu boyfriend keep throwing carrots at me! (*Bunny throws another carrot. Pikachu does the same.*) **OW!!! OW!!! Evil rodents! **Anyway, if you still hunger for more stories about Sakura and King Arthur, I'm gonna make a _sequel!!!_ The sequel is going to have an interesting twist you might like. So don't give up on me!!! Well, until then, Ja ne! 

(Don't forget to r+r, please! Just don't send me any flames. Flames are scary!)


End file.
